Forum:Names
Basically, this forum is to discuss how we're going to name character articles, and any other name-related points. Changes Macrons While speaking with a translator about the character names kanji/romanji, I was informed that depending on who translates them, using macrons in the names where necessary is optional. Our wiki currently does not use macrons in the English translation of the names. However, given how I like things to be as accurate as they can be to the original source, I would propose changing names such as "You Chitose" to "Yō Chitose". Take it in thought that, should a majority of the community vote for this, some would complain that it's "hassling" to change everything to the new, renamed article. With my bot, I can easily fix that. Macrons. It seems logical that where they could be used to make the articles more accurate, they should be. Eric Surt/Eric Sutr The same translator said that for Eric, his surname can be spelled as "Surt or Sutr" and they'll both be correct. However, since his name wasn't officially translated to English, us editors would have to decide (for now, at least) which alternative to use. Since the translator mentioned above has yet to prove any inaccuracies in any sort of Japanese name, I'll go with their vote on Sutr. "Sutr" Name Trivia I was a bit hesitant about adding this but since it's connected I guess it can be discussed as well. Some trivia points on characters include how the kanji in their name mean something specific. If you ask me, it's junk trivia. As interesting as it could be for people, there's no point in adding things like "In the name Yukizome, Yuki means 'snow'". I'll admit, I'm very picky about what kind of information goes on articles, especially trivia. The name trivia is one of many that I am strongly against having whatsoever. In my opinion, "trivia" doesn't necessarily mean we have to add anything that we consider "trivial". If we did, we'd have trivia sections that were overly long and unnecessary by the time the anime and manga finished. I don't see the need in trivia that can be obtained from simply reading the article, nor do I see how it is helpful since if it is in the article, adding it again on the page would be redundant. If we want a trivia section, I think it ought to only include things that are referenced, generally accepted as "interesting", confirmed by GoRA (where need be) and relevant to the series itself, such as plots or, in certain cases, characters. Having seen other discussions involving trivia such as name fonts, I have to wonder about their necessity. I don't know what effect they have on characters, the background of the series or the plot. As far as I saw, the fonts are simply a stylistic addition and allegedly stated by GoRA to be based on Gantz (note that no reference to GoRA confirming it to be so was provided). I guess I would say that unless it really affects the series, its background, plot or characters, or perhaps creators, in addition to being generally accepted as interesting and not redundant, it shouldn't be added for the sake of article integrity. At least, that's my view on it.